


Burst Pipe

by trekgeek



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, I don't know what to tag?, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekgeek/pseuds/trekgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Enterprise was the flagship of Starfleet. She was the most sophisticated, the most advanced; simply put, she was the best. And she had a burst pipe. Captain Jim Kirk couldn’t believe it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burst Pipe

**Author's Note:**

> Good lord, it's been a while since I've written fic, especially in a fandom I've never written in before. Hopefully, it's not too bad. This fic is a result of a prompt I recieved from moriartyminions on Instagram, which has been a long time coming. Anyway, enjoy!

The Enterprise was the flagship of Starfleet. She was the most sophisticated, the most advanced; simply put, she was the best. And she had a burst pipe. Captain Jim Kirk couldn’t believe it.

“Can you please repeat that, Scotty?”

The Chief Engineer sighed and said, “While Commander Spock’s quarters are being fixed because the pipe burst, due to a lack of spare quarters, he’ll need to stay in yours, Captain.”

Jim just took a deep breath and signed off on the repair orders Scotty had shoved in front of him. He had to share a room with his Vulcan First Officer, who he may or may not have developed feelings for. Very big feelings that left Jim overwhelmed at how big they were. Not to mention that his First Officer had only recently terminated his relationship with Nyota, and despite the reputation that he gained in the Academy, Jim had no desire to become a rebound.  He gave a small smile to Scotty as he left the man to focus on his duties, and walked away, heading off to shift, thinking hard.

* * *

 

 Alpha shift was ending, and Jim was starting to freak out. He’d always been the type of guy to speak before thinking, which had often landed him in a lot of bar fights. The habit was even worse when it came to his feelings, and Jim was struggling enough to keep them hidden from Spock as it was. Sharing a room with him for an undefined amount of time? That was a whole different level of challenge. Still, James Tiberius Kirk refused to believe in no-win scenarios.

“I can do this,” he muttered to himself as his relief officer took over. Plastering a well-practised smile on his face, he caught up with Spock just as he was entering the turbolift.

“So, I guess we’re going to be roomies,” he said as greeting, smirking at the Vulcan. Spock simply raised his eyebrow in response, and instructed the lift to take them to the appropriate level.

“Indeed. I hope it will not be an inconvenience to you, Captain.”

More than you know, Jim thought to himself.

“Of course not, Mr Spock. My casa is your casa, or something like that. Besides, I’m sure your quarters will be liveable again soon.”

“I believe so. Mr Scott is a diligent worker, and will no doubt finish the job long before his estimate.”

The turbolift pinged, and the two men exited. Spock turned to his captain and bid farewell, stating he wanted to get some personal items before joining Jim in his quarters. Jim just smiled and waved him off, sighing a breath of relief as the other man left. More time for him to pull himself together.

* * *

 For the first few days, Jim had managed to avoid spend lengthy times alone with Spock, mostly finding his escape in one of the rec rooms, or spending time with Leonard. He spent most of his free time away from his room, returning only to sleep. Jim thought his plan was working quite well. At least he did until the fourth night of Spock’s stay. Scotty had promised Spock’s quarters would be in two days time, and Spock had managed to catch the young captain before he disappeared from his room until later. He suggested a game of chess, and Jim fumbled as he tried to respond.

 “Uh, well, you see, I’m kind busy… you know how it is, Spock, paperwork and new crew members and, uh…”

 “Captain, have I done something to offend you?” Spock asked, tilting his head to look at Jim. “You have been actively avoiding me for the duration of my stay here. In the week preceding my stay, you have been distant with me. I am… confused.”

 Jim just stared at Spock, his mouth opening and closing a few times. Had he really been that obvious? Did that mean Spock knew? He swallowed and chuckled nervously.

 “What? Of course not, Spock. I’ve just been…” Jim searched for the word he wanted to use, “illogical. I accept your offer of chess. Maybe tonight will be the night I finally beat you.”

 Spock nodded and moved to collect the chess set from its usual resting place. Jim took the opportunity to steady his heartbeat and set up the chairs in his room to face each other over the small coffee table. It didn’t appear that Spock knew how Jim felt, and Jim was determined to keep it that way. All he needed to do was get better control of his speaking-before-thinking attitude, which was going to improve straight away. He smiled easily as Spock finished setting up the board.

 “Alright, Mr Spock. Let’s play.”

* * *

 Jim’s resolution lasted all about fifteen minutes. Spock had just made a move, setting a complicated trap, limiting the number of moves Jim was able to make. It left the blonde concentrated solely on the game, contemplating his next move. Because of his concentration, Jim started to ramble. Without thinking.

 “Did you know historians linked sex to chess? I mean, it was something about the phallic shaped pieces or the tension or…” Jim’s voice faded to a stop as he realised there was absolute silence. He looked up, and was surprised to find a light green tinge colouring the tips of Spock’s ears. This caused Jim to blush himself, and he hurried to apologise and backtrack.  As he fumble over his words, he fumbled the pieces, dropping a pawn onto the floor, making him curse. Jim reached down to pick it up, at the same time Spock did. Rough, calloused fingers grazed against long, delicate ones, making Spock noticeably flinch away. Jim withdrew his hand quickly, cursing again. He looked over at Spock, who was looking at shocked and confused. Shit, Jim thought to himself. Spock knew.

 “Look, Spock, I’m not sure exactly what you felt or saw or whatever, I just wanted to let you know that I would _never_ act on my feelings. We can just forget this whole thing ever happened and you only just broke up with Uhura and…”

 Spock raised a hand to stop Jim from speaking. The captain shut up immediately, and stared at Spock, puzzled. There was silence for a moment before Spock spoke up.

 “Captain… Jim. It is true that Nyota and I have recently ended our romantic relationship. However, we still remain friends, and we are both ready to ‘move on’. We both agreed that we want the other to be happy.”

 Jim continued to stare at Spock, his mind working overtime to process the information he’d just been given. Spock stared back, an amused look crossing onto his face. He lent forward, and pressed his fingers gently against Jim’s. A warmth filled Jim, and his mouth fell open as he released what was happening.

 He was being kissed.

 He was being kissed in the Vulcan way.

 He was being kissed in the Vulcan way by the Vulcan he liked.

Jim was a little surprised and overwhelmed, to say the least. When he had regained his senses, he gently pushed his fingers back, and hummed with happiness. A slight smile grew on Spock’s face.

 “I must confess, Jim, that I have been trying to ‘woo you’, as Nyota phrased it, for some time now. I am grateful that my feelings are reciprocated. I was… worried that my plan would not be successful.”

 Jim, whose attention had been focused on their linked hands, looked up suddenly, trying to blink away his confusion.

 “What plan?”

 “The unfortunate burst in the pipes was not so unfortunate. I orchestrated the entire event.”

 Captain Jim Kirk couldn’t believe it.

 

 

 

 


End file.
